bloodysstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Member
Prologue - The Escape of A God Menda Star System, Primus Prison Menda A, the orange sun of the Menda System, was just going down as Menda B arose on the horizon, bathing the Incarcecon, that which held the Galaxy's worst criminals, in light Dakmond started at the far right fall of his prison cell. The iron-steel hybrid metal was unaffected by his ice, but that wouldn't stop his plan. The time for his escape was nigh. "How long does it take to break someone out?" Dakmond hissed in annoyance. Scarab was going to suffer for making his master wait. Dakmond pounded his fist against the iron-steel hybrid wall. Rage suddenly filled him. His ice couldn't ever snuff out the fiery hate that burned in his center, pushing him forward, never letting him stop. The Galaxy would be his one day. "What's going on in there?" The puny guard assigned to Dakmond's cell called into the room. He would be the first to die, the poor fellow. The Incarcecon rumbled. The lights dimmed and turned from their faint orangey shade, not unlike Menda A, to a dim red, similar to Menda B. Dakmond's guard's armor beeped repeatedly. "Calling all Guards!" The communication gauntlet buzzed. "Incarcecon has been breached." "You stay their and don't make any noise." Puny Guard called into Dakmond's cell, "I'll be right back." Dakmond growled. "Like that's going to happen." Ω☿Ω Scarab walked into Dakmond's cell. "My lord." He said in his deep, raspy voice. He dropped to one knee. "I apologize and take whatever punishment you think befitting of me for my severe lateness, I-" "Shut up," Dakmond growled, "And get rid of these" Dakmond pushed his manacled hands toward Scarab. The energy-draining manacles were made out of the same iron-steel hybrid as Dakmond's cell, negating his ice. "Yes my liege." Scarab quickly raise his head, using the razor-sharp horn on his head to cut the chain of the manacles. "And what does that do me?!" Rage filled Dakmonds voice, "They'll still block my ice, take them off." His eye's burned with a blue-white fire, much like his hands when he used his ice. Scarab fearfully watched his master, and carefully, so as not to harm and angry his master even further, used his horn to cut each manacle down the middle. Dakmond rubbed the soreness out of his wrists. "It is time to leave." He turned to go, "Come along Scarab." "Yes master!" Scarab jumped up, rushing after his master. Dakmond and Scarab reached the Starship that would serve as their escape vehicle. The sleek, black as night vessel would blend into the inky-blackness of inter-solar space. They would not be recaptured. Dakmond boarded the Starship. "Scarab, sent us on course for Melticor." "Yes master!" Scarab said, going to the control panel. He pushed several buttons, pulled some levers, and flipped a switch. They were off to conquer the Galaxy, again. Chapter 1 - Terrible News Denthor Star System, Plant II, Ventnic "And it is with great great pride, that I announce you all as full-fledged members of the Galactic Patrol," Magister Flic announced to the crowd below him. Another successful graduating class. He gazed out across the green fields, taking it this site. As the crowd began to disperse, a young initiate ran up to Magister Flic. The youngster wouldn't graduate for at the least another three years. He was nice lad, not very bright, but he meant well. "Magister, there is a transmission from Incarcecon for you." He said, and saluted. "The Incarcecon? What is it?" Magister Flic questioned the young member. He felt his stomach churn. This couldn't be good. Trouble on Incarcecon was never good, never. "I couldn't tell you sir!" The initiate reported, "They said it was top-level security." "Well, lead the way." Ω☿Ω "Magister Flic!" Sargent Rand saluted. "I'm afraid I have terrible news. When isn't it "terrible" news? Magister Flic thought to himself. "Out with it boy." His commanding voice echoed around the Communication room. The tiny room was filled with flashing buttons, black-and-white holoscreens, and in the center of the room stood a large table with a Map Sphere in the center. It was the brain of the system of rooms that made up the Galactic Patrol's Head Office. "I'm afraid to announce that Dakmond has escaped." "My god." Flic murmured to himself. "And prisoner #503445b? Is he secure?" "No. He escaped in the battle." "Then it really is terrible." Magister Flic closed his eyes. Dakmond and Crytax on the loose. The Galaxy could only hope for better circumstances. Another graduated class was going to be lost. It was a shame, they had such promise. "Thank you, you are dismissed." The communication connection was cut off. Magister Flic turned to the initiate and said, "Call the Omega Squad." Chapter 2 - Introducing The Omega Squad Inter-solar Space, On board the Starship Omega "Feedback, we have an incoming transmition from the Denthor Star System." Cerebro called to his Captian. Omega Squad had been on a peace keeping mission on Mandrian's homeworld of Axerioplexia. It hadn't gone all that well. "Bring it up on screen." Feedback said lazily. What was the point any more? Dakmond was defeated. The Galaxy was free again. There would always be war, so what was the point in being Peace Keepers? Magister Flic appeared on the Holoscreen. Feedback saluted the Magister. "I have grave news..." Feedback would not believe what he was about to hear. Ω☿Ω "Is this all Magister?" Feedback asked, his hopes had finially begun to rise. Maybe there was still a reason for his being a Peace Keeper yet. Maybe he could still become a hero, like his father. Maybe his once lost dreams could become realised. "Yes." Magister Flic said. His image on the Holoscreen wavered. "Cerebro, what's happening?" Feedback called to his old friend. Cerebro was Omega Squad's medic and technician. His claws could produce an electric charge that worked well in both of his fields. They were lucky to have him. "We seem to be recieving some interferance, Sir." He reported, "I should have it worked out mometarily." He started to push, pull, and do all sorts of things with all manner of buttons, levers, nozzles, switches, and the ilk at his station. Within a matter of seconds the Holoscreen was working again and- Dakmond appeared on the screen. Chapter 3 - Messages Inter-solar Space, On board the Starship Omega "Hello Captian Feedback." Dakmond smiled with pleasure. He had caught them by surprise. "What do you want Dakmond?" Feedback asked. It was difficult to look at Dakmond. Feedback knew he had to keep his emotions under lock-and-key, or Dakmond would use them to his advantage. Feedback wouldn't be the first. "I have some information you might want." He grinned wickedly. "Yes?" Feedback asked. "Crytax is headed toward Melticor, if you wanted to capture him." He smiled, "That is, if you're not to scared to go after him." "Why are you tell me this?" Feedback questioned. He had a bad feeling about this. Dakmond was a master lier, and could bend any truth into a lie. "I'm rather bored. Being locked up in a cell for years isn't all it's cracked up to be." Rage flickered in his eyes, "I want to you see you rip each other limb from limb." He disappeared from the Holoscreen. "Cerebro." Feedback called. "Yes Captain?" "Call Mandrian and Grivit." Ω☿Ω "I think we should go!" Mandrian pounded his fist on the tale. The Map Sphere wobbled, and, had it not been for Cerebro, would have fallen off the table and shattered on the floor. "The best defense is a good offense." "I don't think so," Cerebro stated, "I believe that it is a trap, and that it would be a grave mistake to fall into it." He glared at Mandrian. Their personalities often clashed, leading to many fights. "What about if we split up?" Grivit rumbled. He often was the peace keeper among the two. "Mandrian and I could go check out Dakmond's lead, and you and Feedback can stay here as reinforcements." "Sounds good to me." Feedback chimed in. His crew were often a handful. "Then it's a plan." Grivit said. "We'll reach Melticor in a few hours." Cerebro mumbled. "I can't wait." Mandrian popped his fingers, "Crytax and I have a score to settle. Chapter 4 - Disembark Orbiting Melticor, On board the Starship Omega Grivit and Mandrain saluted their Captain as their Pod was dispatched. They quickly entered the thick, swampy atmosphere of Melticor. They watched the fire that tired, and failed, burned away the protective shell of their Pod. "Nervous?" Grivit asked his friend. He knew it was stupid question, Mandrain, unlike the rest of his species, did not show any fear, but he didn't have anything to say. They were not close friends, just as close as co-workers needed to be. Mandrain grunted, "Never." He said. Mandrain, a man of few words, rarely spoke unless the subject was fighting, then he'd likely never stop. "What do you expect to happen?" Grivit questioned, "With Crytax I mean." Mandrain popped his knuckles, the claws in the tips of his hands sliding in and out, as if restless, "Fight," He said, then after a short silence, "Until one of us can no longer fight." "To the death then? You'd be willing to die?" "If that's what it takes, yes." He looked out of the window, I do believe we're here." The Pod jarred to stop. They had landed on one of the few rocky outcroppings on Melticor, the most likely of places for Crytax to be. The jungles wouldn't afford him much help. Mandrain and Grivit disembarked from their Pod. Grivit's rocky body blended in well with the dry region. He lifted up his hand, something that looked like a shimmer of heat appered around his hand. He lifted up several rocks, looking for any of Crytax's gadgets. There were none to be found. "Odd." Grivit rummbled. "Welcome dear friends," And icy voice said behind them, "to Melticor, oh yes, and my trap." Chapter 5 - Ambush Mecit Star System, Planet IV, Melticor Grivit spun around, turning his hazed hands to Dakmond. "Now that was a waste of time." Dakmond grinned and vanished. "Mandrain!" Grivit called to his team-mate. They both knew this was one of Dakmond's species' natural abilities. They could summon fire so cold it burned, and could become intangible and invisible. "Can you see any sign of him? Any marks in the dirt?" "None, he must be fl-" Mandrain whipped around. "I thought I heard beating wings." Grivit closed his eyes. He tried to use his connection to gravity to sense any disturbances. There was one, diving straight toward them. "Scatter!" Grivit yelled. Mandrain went left as Grivit went right. A growl came from the spot were Mandrain had stood not but a few seconds ago, "How dare you? I try to give you a quick and painless death, and you defy me. Fine! Have it your way." Dakmond became visible, "I'll not be so merciful next time." "There won't be a next time." Mandrain snarled. The spiky feathers attacked to his forearms bristled. He swung his arm so his fist landed on his breast. The feathers shot out, heading straight for Dakmond's head. Dakmond threw out his arms. A ghostly blue-white light enveloped his hands. Flames burst from his hands, their heat-draining powers freezing the feathers. Grivit looked at Mandrain, "I think it's time we call Captain Feedback and Cerebro." Mandrain sighed, "I think you're right." He said, and tapped the distress signal attached to his belt. The Starship Omega appeared instantaneously. Chapter 6 - I Told You So Mecit Star System, Planet IV, Melticor Captian Feedback and Cerebro walked out of the Starship Omega. Cerebro glanced at Mandrain, "I told you so," He murmured quietly. "Shut up, this isn't the time, nor the place to gloat, you over-learned crustacean." Mandrain snarled, "This is a battle field, and that's a good way to get yourself killed." "Well, I never." Cerebro huffed, turning away, and said, half to himself, "At least I didn't walk straight into a trap." "Trouble in paradise?" Dakmond grinned from ear to ear, "Through, he does have a point," He smirked to Mandrain, "You did walk into my trap." Mandrain sent more of his razor-feathers straight at Dakmond, who, of course, blocked them with his icy-fire. He launched another volley of his ice/fire at them. They scattered, all heading in different directions like they were taught at the Academy. Ice covered the ground, slowly spreading like an infection. Feedback looked back at were the had just been standing, looking for Dakmond. "Mandrain! Can you see him?" He called. "No sign. I can't see or hear anything." Mandrain growled. "I think he's gone." Rage bubbled in his eyes. He wouldn't let Dakmond escape again, not while he was alive that was. "I'll call the ship." Cerebro pressed his Galactic Patrol badge, it's beep signaling that the ship would arrive soon. "Wait!" Mandrain called, closing his eyes, "I think I hear something...." He whipped around, spotting a small creature. Chapter 7 - Vettle Mecit Star System, Planet IV, Melticor "Vet Vet?" The small, yellow creature asked. His head was cocked to the side, his eye shined with playfulness. Mandrain scowled. "What is it?" He asked Cerebro, "Aside from annoying." "It seems to be a natural inhabitant of Melticor." Cerebro leaned down to get a closer look. "It, or should I say he, does not appear to be sentient. He appears, due to the size of his horns, and his overall size in general, to be just out of infancy. Or, in short, poses no threat to us." "Is it - he - catalogued in the Species List?" Grivit asked, he was amused by the small little creature. He thought it was cute, and wanted to take the little thing with him, as a pet, to join the Omega Squad. Every squad needed a mascot, right? "Unless it has been admitted recently, no, it is not." Cerebro beamed, he loved being noticed for his natural holographic-memory. His species was rumored to be the smartest in the Galaxy. "Then uh, shouldn't we take it with us? To be categorized...I mean." If giant rock aliens could blush, Grivit's face would have been as red as the star his people orbited. "Plus, it wouldn't hurt to uh, have a..pet?" "Captain?" Mandrain asked, "What do you say?" "Well, he'd be safer with us," Feedback murmured. "Then again, there's no telling what me might, or could, do. For all we know, he could be one of Dakmond's experiments, a spy." He look at Grivit, seeing the pleading look in his team-mates eyes pushed him to an answer, "Sure." "Vettle!" The small creature exclaimed, as if in joy. Chapter 8 - A Private Moment Inter-solar Space, On board the Starship Omega "He will need a collar." Captain Feedback nodded at the small creature they had dubbed Vettle. He had exceptionally good sense, and could be useful to them when tracking someone, namely Dakmond. And Crytax, where ever he was. "I think I just might..." Cerebro trailed of, something he did often. He scuttled out of the room, the automatic doors swishing behind him as they closed. Mandrain scowled at the door. "Tightly wound crustacean." He growled, his feathers fluffed up. He swiftly turned on his heel and stalked off. He went into his rooms. Mandrain look at the hologram on the small nightstand, if it could be called such, that was nestled in the corner near to his cage. It pictured his wife and young son. He quickly looked away. He wouldn't look weak, not now, not while Dakmond was around, breathed. Aside from his cage and "nightstand", not much else occupied the space that was assigned to Mandrain. It barely lived here, he spent any free time he had in the training area, honing his skills. He wouldn't be caught off-guard by Dakmond. The door to his room swished open, "Vet?" Mandrain heard Vettle's legs tip-tapping as the tiny thing made it's way to the tall warrior. "Vet?" It said, headbutting Mandrain. "What?" He asked, his usual scowled on his face. "What do you want?" Vettle jumped onto Mandrain's shoulder, and smiled, if...whatever-it-was could even do such a thing. Mandrain scratched the space between Vettle's horn and his eyes. "I guess you're not so bad." He conceded. "Vettle!" He called festively, extracting one of Mandrain's rare smiles. "Lets get you back to the Bridge." Chapter 9 - A Gift For Vettle Inter-solar Space, On board the Starship Omega Mandrain re-entered into the Bridge of the Starship Omega, bring Vettle along with him. Vettle scuttled along near his new friend's feet, happy as could be. "Has Cerebro not returned?" Mandrain asked. He used his hightened hearing to find Cerebro. All he could hear was a russelting noise, Probablly Cerebro looking for something in the nest he calls his room. Mandrain thought. "No," Feedback said, "Though I would have thought so, he ran, or should I say scurried, away rather quickly. Is he on the way?" He asked, turning to his old friend. "I think so," Mandrain tilted his head to the side, and closed his eyes, concentrating. "I hear him heading-" The doors swished open and close, "-coming this way." Mandrain looked at Cerebro's claws, seeing a green, metalic vest. Cerebro waved Vettle over, and clasped the small article on the pet, "That should work, if I do say so myself." Vettle looked up and panted, "Vet Vet Tel!" It called, making the Omega Squad smile. They may have lost Dakmond, but there would always be tomorrow. Ω☿Ω Feedback look at the Map Sphere. Where could Crytax be? He had been sighted since he escaped from Primus. Better yet, where was Dakmond, and why had he led them here, to just run away? Not for the second time that day, Feedback wondered if Dakmond hadn't planted Vettle there to act as a spy. It was unlikely, but it wasn't impossible. Feedback had come to learn that nothing was impossible. In his many years of cervice to the Galactic Patrol, Feedback and seen many things, something he'd wish he could un-see. Maybe that was the one thing that was impossible, undoing something. The doors swished open and close, announcing to Captain Feedback that he had a visitor. "Is everything alright sir?" Grivit asked, "You've been out here for awhile. We all went to our rooms hours ago." "Yes, everything is fine." Feedback said dismissively. "It isn't you're fault." He rumbled, "That Dakmond got away I mean." He left the Bridge of the Starship Omega. "If only you knew how wrong you are." Feedback said, letting the memory come back to him, his first, and only failure. Chapter 10 - Memories Coming soon Chapter 11 Coming soon Chapter 12 Coming soon Chapter 13 Coming soon Chapter 14 Coming soon Chapter 15 Coming soon Chapter 16 Coming soon Chapter 17 Coming soon Chapter 18 Coming soon Chapter 19 Coming soon Chapter 20 Coming soon Chapter 21 Coming soon Chapter 22 Coming soon Chapter 23 Coming soon Chapter 24 Coming soon Chapter 25 Coming soon Chapter 26 Coming soon Chapter 27 Coming soon Chapter 28 Coming soon Chapter 29 Coming soon Chapter 30 Coming soon Category:Omega Squad series